


Mistaken Serenity

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I think this is fluff, M/M, Magic AU, little bit of angst but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: Mages don't like non-magical beings. Mages also don't like being near one another, let alone living in a village together, however, there is one exception. Moniwa is a mage who resides in this village, and as fate would have it, Ushijima is sent to watch over it. 
Moniwa decides to show Ushijima an annual ceremony that no non-mage is to know about. Things happen.
[I'm bad at summaries]





	

A serene smile appeared on Moniwa’s face as he watched Ushijima’s eyes widen in wonder as the brunet watched the pearlescent balls of light slowly rise from the ground, dancing around the small statues scattered throughout the field, before being carried up and away with the light breeze the mages had called upon to guide them on their path.

“It’s beautiful,” his voice barely a whisper, Moniwa almost mistook it for the wind, but the peaceful expression on Ushijima’s face as he turned towards the shorter man told him otherwise. It was an expression rarely seen on the soldier, his face normally adorned by a blank stare as he carried about his duties, but the change was greatly welcomed.

They stood silently, watching the last few reach up past the clouds, the pastel hues from the setting sun that had painted the clouds when the ceremony began now wiped away and replaced with the dark blue of night, the colour having seeped in slowly like bleeding ink from a spilt pot.

“I know you mages don’t work together like this often, so what kind of ceremony is it?” Ushijima asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to break the serene peace that surrounded them.

Moniwa glance at the soldier for a moment, entertaining the idea of lying to him, letting him think it as just some kind of annual festival where the mages all had a treaty, instead of the reality and necessity of the cause. The idea left his head quicker than his eyes left the Ushijima’s profile, “It’s a ceremony to send the dead to hell,” the harsh words juxtaposing with the warmth that filled Moniwa’s voice.

A frown adorned Ushijima’s lips as his eyebrows crumpled together, “Sending the dead to hell? Surely a ceremony of that sort wouldn’t have seem so... serene, besides, I thought you chose to live in this village because it’s _away_ from death, no?” he turned to the mage in question, brows still slightly crumpled, but more in honest curiosity rather than the confusion from earlier.

Moniwa hummed in agreement as he took a step towards Ushijima, fingers twined together behind his back as his nerves finally started to gnaw away at his composure, after all, outsiders were forbidden from knowing this side of the magic users existence, and yet he had trusted and chosen to show Ushijima anyway. Why was that?

When Moniwa next went to steal a glance of the soldiers face, he found himself frozen on the spot as Ushijima’s face marred with an emotion he had never seen before on the man: concern. A cold shiver shook Moniwa’s body as he scrambled to the others side, looking for the cause of such a sad expression, “You weren’t supposed to show me this, were you,” Ushijima’s voice once again came out as barely a whisper, but a tremble had breached it, the great tower of a man now more fragile than a lone leaf in a hurricane.

Moniwa didn’t know how long he had stood staring at Ushijima, nor did he know when tears had started spilling from his eyes, all Moniwa knew was that Ushijima was smarter than most soldiers, that was why he had been ordered to watch the village in the first place, and that this towering, unshakeable wall, had crumbled upon the realisation of the severity of what he, _Moniwa_ , had done. Moniwa didn’t know when it had happened, but he was snapped from his frozen haze when he felt the exuberating warmth that was Ushijima Wakatoshi surrounded his smaller frame in thow own large, scar riddled arms.

“If you’re asking for an explanation, then I’m afraid I can’t give you one,” Moniwa responded, arms twitching before he slowly brought them up to reciprocate the hug, “I just, thought you’d appreciate seeing us do something together for once, instead of being at each other’s throats.”

“So, you did this for my sake?” Ushijima’s voice steadied, although he refused to move from their position, “Why? Your entire village tried to kick me out when I was first ordered to watch over it, why do anything for my sake?”, Moniwa felt the hands on his back tightening as he spoke, betraying how collected his voice was.

Moniwa let his hands move in small motions across Ushijima’s wide back, thinking over his response carefully, it was true, the entire village, himself included, had tried to kick him back to the capital, yet the soldier had been persistent, going so far as to try build a small camp on the outskirts before the elders finally permitted his entry.

“Well, I did let you stay in my house, that was for your sake,” he began, “I fed you and let you use everything I had, that was for your sake too,” his hands tugged lightly at Ushijima’s back, allowing him to look into wet brown eyes, “Is it so bad for me to say I wanted to show you something so beautiful for my own selfish sake?” A small smile flashed across Moniwa’s lips as he tried to keep calm, it had been so long since any mages from the village had seen ‘normal’ society that they no longer knew what was permissible for relationships, but he was tired and no longer wanted to see that sad look in the older man’s eyes, even disgust, even _fury_ would be preferable to this.

Once more Moniwa lost track of time as he waited to see how Ushijima would react, would he remove himself and leave without a word? Would he cut him down with the sword he had rested on the willow tree when they first arrived? (Would he feel the same way as Moniwa?)

It felt like years before either of them moved, but they both snapped back out of their thoughts simultaneously, neither of them moving until a light seemed to shine in Ushijima’s still-wet eyes. Moniwa was still trying to figure out what it meant when a smile broke out on the soldier’s face. Not a small smile like he wore earlier during the ceremony, but a wide ear-to-ear, honest to goodness grin that was brighter than any one of Moniwa’s fire spells. He was still in awe of the smile when it was gone, but was sooner in even more awe when he felt soft lips press against his own, but they left as soon as they landed, revealing Ushijima’s bright red face as he slowly retracted his arms and returned them to his sides.

“Ah, I’m, well, you see, I, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it,” Ushijima stuttered out, fingers twisting and twining together before him just as Moniwa’s had done so earlier. Words of apologies continued to spill and splutter out of his mouth before he heard a small choke of laughter come from in front of him.

\---

Ushijima knew he was in love with Moniwa from the moment he had laid eyes on the mage, although he had no intentions of ever admitting it nor acting on it, and even if he did he would not have been able to explain _why_ he was in love with the mage. However in that small fleeting moment, the sky as dark as onyx and scattered with stars, as he watched Moniwa slowly but surely lose himself to his own laughter, he didn’t care. He didn’t care that what he just witnessed could be punishable by death. He didn’t care that mages supposedly detested all non-magical beings. He didn’t even care for his own homelands beliefs about this kind of relationship. In that moment, Ushijima fell in love for a second time, but this time, he knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless delimpcol for cheering me on as I wrote this 2 hours before it was due jfc why am I so good at procrastinating, @me, fight me binch  
> [hmu on tumblr @seijoumemeteam if you wanna screm about ushimoni or other rare pairs]  
> {I'll probably write more of this as a series later but i procrastinated too much}


End file.
